


Eddie's Courting

by Skye



Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-12
Updated: 2007-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie doesn't get it... Is she a witch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eddie's Courting

**Author's Note:**

> Weird pairing, yes. But I like Reggie, and I like Eddie, so I just had fun with this.

"I never thought one would melt this heart, tainted with the evil of the centuries. I, Eddie, Prince of the Netherworld, am burdened with a spirit of wickedness and hatred that is also capable of, the good feeling, evil to my own heart, the wretched curse of LOVE!" Eddie declared, shaking his fist.

"Who are you talking to?" one of his classmates asked. She stared at the masked Eddie, who stared back at her. Eventually she decided to walk out of the hallway, thoroughly confused, but not disturbed, as she was used to these outbursts of his.

Eddie himself was also confused, as he had indeed fallen in love. The older sister of one of his classmates, a tomboy, his love was Reggie. Perhaps she was a witch, Eddie considered, and had cast a spell of love on his heart. Eddie pulled up his mask as he went through his backpack, pulling out paper after paper to throw out. He looked at a colorful flier, considered a moment, then announced "I don't care!" before pulling down his mask again, and throwing his cape over his shoulder.

He didn't care if this was a spell from Reggie or another devious source. He didn't care if it was messing with his otherworldly powers, for whenever he saw the lovely Reggie he forgot himself. Seeing her in any situation, he now would become mute, and could only stare at her beauty and grace, until Reggie said something like "What's your problem, Eddie?" and then he would just run away.

"No more!" Eddie shouted. The reason he didn't care was because he'd decided this could be an overall pleasant experience. However, it would only be pleasant if he did something about it. No more being a zombie to Reggie's blinding virtues. Today he would court the girl, and if she refused... Well, she couldn't refuse. He would tell her if she refused, he'd destroy her with his terrible powers.

There she was. Surrounded by the unappreciating masses -- Otto, Twister, and Sam. He didn't care about those plebeians at all, he would court Reggie if they were there or not. "Regina Rocket! You must listen carefully to my every word!" Eddie said as he ran up to them.

"It's Reggie, and I don't have to listen to anyone who calls me that other name," Reggie said.

Twister giggled, and then the group went back to whatever inane conversation they had been having before, ignoring Eddie's presence.

"Hey!" Eddie said in a now whiney voice. They still paid no attention to him. "REGGIE, I demand your accompaniment at the next school festival! Refusal will not be tolerated, as the Prince of the Netherworld will provide you with monetary rewards in the form of floral gifts and be a delightful escort!"

Eddie now had the attention he had needed, although he wasn't so sure if he wanted it anymore, as the four stared at him with wide, confused eyes. "What did he just say?" Twister asked.

"Eddie, you're being weird," Reggie said slowly.

"Maybe he wants you to go with him to the dance?" Sam suggested.

"Dude! You just asked Reggie on a date?" Otto said, laughing out loud. Something like this had never happened in front of him before. He didn't think it was possible for anyone to be interested in his sister.

"That's one of the lamest things I've ever seen!" Twister said.

"Does that mean you _like_ her?" Otto asked.

"Reggie doesn't like weird little netherworld gremlins!" Twister said.

"I'm a PRINCE! A PRINCE!" Eddie shrieked.

"You're still probably setting yourself up for rejection," Sam informed.

"Be gone, cretins!" Eddie shouted, swinging his arm around. He then stopped, and pulled up his mask. "I wasn't even talking to you guys!" he said in his whiney voice.

"Aw, is the little princey gonna cry now?" Otto teased.

"Guys..." Reggie said, taking in a deep breath. "Get LOST! I can talk to Eddie about this by myself!"

"Sure, whatever," Otto said. He and the others soon complied.

Now Reggie was free to reject Eddie herself, or so she thought. Eddie stared after the three departing boys. "Those guys were mean!" he said.

"Yeah. Otto can be like that sometimes. Try living with him. Now-"

"You're going to go the dance with me?" Eddie said, gazing at Reggie with his sparkling eyes.

"Um... Eddie, you know you're really weird," Reggie said, unable to look away from his hopeful expression. "But still kind of cute. Well, why not," she sighed. "See you later," she said farewell and went to catch up with her friends.

"Bye Reggie!" Eddie called after her. He put back on his mask, straightening it out. "And so begins the destined romance of Eddie, Prince of the Netherworld, and Reggie, Belle of Ocean Shores," he narrated, maniacally laughing as he ran home.


End file.
